Unravel (Ciel x reader)
by IcelandicEliza
Summary: This is a sequel to my last story: Let it Burn. You are still Phoenix, but this is in fact your first mission. It is based off of BOM (Book of murders) This will also have a slight Reader x Sebastian as well as a Ciel x Reader. I hope you enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1: All eyes on us

-Your pov-

It had been two weeks since Ciel and I have been engaged and I have been extremely happy since. For the past weeks you have been helping Finny in the garden and you got to know him the most out of all of the servants. Ciel of course felt a little jealous, but I reassured him that it was alright. One day the queen called him to her estate for a meeting. When Ciel came back 'er seemed frustrated and upset.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" you asked. "The queen is questioning my faithfulness as her loyal guard dog since the last mission." Ciel replied. "That's terrible! If you would like I can convince her majesty that you are truly loyal to your words." you requested. "N-No! It's quite alright, love." he said. "Okay. I just thought it would have helped." you said. "Anyway I made you some tea a couple minutes ago. Would you like some?" you asked. "Yes." he said. "Alright." you said as you poured him the tea and talked with him.

-one day later-

When you started to help Finny with the garden, but it started to rain when you were helping him plant flowers. Since he didn't want you to get sick he took you inside. "The weather here is sure is rainy. I like the rain though, so it's ok. But it's not as great as The united states. That was nice." you stated as you walked into the kitchen. "The weather here is quite dreary, yes it is." said Mey-rin as she looked out the window. "Bard, what do you think of this country?" you asked since you knew he was from the United States. "It's too gloomy in my opinion." he said as he continued to peel potatoes. "I agree. But hey… there's a bright side. At least we don't get-" you said until someone came burst through the door, breaking it down in the process.

"I'm here! Is Earl Phantomhive home?" asked a man in all white. Suddenly you took out your daggers while Bard held his knife and Mey-rin got ready to attack. "What? Do you lot want to play with me?" asked the man who burst in first. Suddenly he tried to swipe at you, but you jumped up and missed his attack. "Wow, for a shortie you're fast." he said. "I'll have you know I'm 14!" you said as you went to attack him. "That explains the height." he said. Suddenly your wings began to heat up with anger. "Woah! You have wings! That's so cool!" he said. Soon mey-rin started firing at the intruder. "Wow! This house is just full of surprises." said the man. "You may be good at twin pistols, but-" he said as he cut Mey-rin's guns in half. "I win at close range combat." he said.

When he was distracted you saw a crate and you used a trick that Doll used that you adapted. You ran, jumped, used the crate as a place where you could launch yourself at the man and pinned him down using your whole body weight. "Intruders will receive no mercy. Any last words sir?" you asked as you put a knife to his neck until Sebastian came in and saw the other servants standing there watching the scene unfold. "Phoenix, let him live." said Sebastian. "Why? This guy randomly burst in and acted like he was an intruder? Why should I spare him?" you questioned. "Because I'm one of the queen's advisors and butlers. Now can you please get off me. You're starting to hurt me." he said. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry." you said as you got off of him and started to blush. "My name is Earl grey. But my real name is Charles grey. What's yours?" he asked as he helped you up. "I'm Phoenix. Pleased to meet you." you said as you shook his hand. Then you went to the other man who was helping mey-rin up. "Mey-rin are you alright?" you asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Phoenix." she said.

Soon You took the men to Ciel who was waiting and found that you were happily talking with the advisors. "Phoenix…don't tell me you…" he asked. "I didn't. These guys came in and started fight us-" you said until Charles grey interrupted you. "Yeah, but I'd say the little one's the best. She pinned me down and I didn't even know until I was down. I'd say you have great security here at you mansion."he said as he put an arm around you. "Thanks. But she's not a security guard or a maid." said Ciel. "Then what is she?" asked Earl Grey. "She's my fiance." said Ciel. "Well then you're lucky to have found one who is such a good fighter." he replied.

"So what is the real reason you came here?" you asked curiously. "To give Ciel this letter." he said. "Not only that, but the queen has requested that he would host a banquet for one of the queen's guests who is coming to england to visit for about two weeks." said Charles. "Yes, but would it not make more sense if she hosted the banquet herself." asked Ciel. "It would be rather uncomfortable for a stranger to go to some banquet that they haven't even met the host." "Yes, but he is a distant relative of the queen and is German. Furthermore he is interested in the english literature. Not only that but he wishes to meet people who have those interests as well." said Earl grey.

"Your toy company is talked about all throughout the world. Since you are so popular you should be able to call some guest that would make the visitor happy." said the other man. "Do you think it is alright for me to entertain this guest?" asked Ciel "The queen has been having many doubts about you since that little incident the other day. The one with the circus." said Earl grey. At the mention of the circus you held your head down and started to tear up. "This should be your chance to regain that trust with the queen." he continued. "This is just a request for the nobleman and not the watchdog though." "I will do it." said Ciel. "I will also be attending the party as well, so I can accompany the guest." said Earl Grey. "We'll see you then, Earl." and with that they left and you flew out the window to fly to Finny to tell him about what happened.

"Finny!" you called as you went to search for him. "Phoenix?! Where are you?" he asked as he started looking around for you. "Right… here!" you said as you flew down and hugged him from behind. "(N/n)! What's going on?" he asked. "You would not believe what just happened. I had my first fight since that day and I won!" you said. "I would have done more damage, but Sebastian stopped me." you said. "Wait who else is here?" he asked. "Why Earl grey and Earl Phipps of course." you said as you waved to the guys you had just met. "I didn't even know they were here." said Finny. "They came through the back entrance." you said. "Oh. That makes sense then." said Finny as you kept walking and talking with him.

Soon before the two men were past you one of them noticed Finnian still had a hole in his hat from when Peter got it with his grappling hook. "Son, disorder in your clothings…" he said as he patched up the hole. "Causes disorder in your heart." said Phipps. "Thanks Phipps! You're awesome!" you said to him. "Thanks, Sir!" said finny.

-later in your bedroom-

"Sebastian can you remind me what the plan is… please." you asked. "You will help in this ordeal. And you will also play the part of his Fiance as well." said Sebastian as he continued helping you with your hair. "And thank you so much for this. I really appreciate it. I know it's not your best interest in helping me with my hair, but you are so good at it." you said "Thank you my lady." he replied. "If you would like I can have mey-rin do this for you." you said. "It's quite alright my lady." he said. And as guest began to arrive the curtains started to rise on the fateful night. The stage was set and everything was ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Those lost to the night

-Arthur's pov-

I had never been popular and I was certainly not known for my studies, and yet somehow I was invited to a nobleman's party. His name was Ciel Phantomhive. He was known throughout because he is the head of the Funtom company. People said this is the first time he has ever served a banquet at his estate, which made me nervous. Although I had never met this earl I knew I had to be careful since he also has another title: "The queen's watchdog." I had only heard that much,so I have been very nervous.

When I got there so many famous people were there. 'Irene Diaz is here, Grimsby Keane is here, and some people who I don't know are here as well. So… Why exactly am I here?' I thought to myself. Soon someone bumped into me, and when I looked down I saw a woman's breasts… uncovered partially. "I-I am so s-sorry! A-Are you actors a-as well?" I asked as I started blushing. "I am sorry. Ran mao you should be more careful. Where's your apology?" said the man. "We are not actors. Actually I am but a humble branch manager in the chinese trading company. My name's Lau." he said as he introduced himself. "And you might be…?" he asked. "I'm an eye specialist and a writer." I said timidly "That's spectacular! An author." said Lau. "Not really. I'm not special. I've only had one manuscript published." I said. "Oh. I see." said Lau. "Another thing… I've never met this earl,so I have no clue as to why he invited me. What's he like?" I asked.

"I haven't got the slightest clue. I can't ever tell what he's thinking. He's always so moody. Am I right, Ran Mao?" asked Lau. "Is he really that moody?" I asked. "Although knowing the earl, something interesting is bound to happen." He said "Furthermore the Earl is rather introverted and hardly shows himself. This might actually been the first time he's invited this many people over." "Oh." I said as he continued. "He is almost always sour and he has high pride. He also wears a pirate like eyepatch." He said. "Although from what I've heard he has a new fiancé. People think she will be a polar opposite of the Earl. Although from what I've heard she was was stricken with tragedy recently, so I have no clue how she is." Said Lau.

-your pov-

After you and Ciel finished getting ready you both walked downstairs together to find that a Chinese man was talking about the both of you. "Don't you think you should stop teasing the guest at that?" Asked Ciel "Yes. It seems you might have actually scared the poor man." You said with a giggle. Soon all eyes fell on you, Ciel, and Sebastian as your angelic yet childish voices echoed through the corridor. You were holding onto his right arm with a gentle grasp and you and a smile on your face. " children?!" I asked. "Yes. Those tiny children are Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his fiancé, Lady (F/n)." Said Lau. "Was that really necessary?" He asked as you cringed at the sudden loudness in his voice. "See, now he's mad." Said the Chinese man.

"Y-yes, but if I may say, anyone would be mad if you called them short as well, sir." You said timidly. "I am the head of this estate Ciel Phantomhive. Thank you for accepting, my invitation." Said Ciel. "I will call all of you by name after the dinner party so we can exchange greetings and this does include my clients and the people who I have not met." He said. "It seems the guest of honour isn't here yet." You said. "His trip might have been delayed because of the weather." Said Sebastian. "Yes, but I don't think it's right to keep everyone waiting that long." You said

Suddenly Mey-Rin came bursting through one of the door and ran to You and Ciel. "There's a guest arriving my lord, yes there is." Said Mey Rin "thank you, Mey-Rin." You said as you dismissed the maid. Soon a rather large man came through the door with Earl Grey following near him. "I am very grateful for your invitation. I am Gregorg Von Siemens." He said. "Thanks." Said Earl grey. "Are preparations for the party complete?" "I am very sorry I have delayed you." Said the man. "It's not a problem at all. You did travel from afar after all." You said as you shook the man's hand.

"For now, please come and enjoy the buffet. And since the party has officially started we will exchange greetings." said Ciel. "We will call your name in order. So,please follow my young lord and lady into the dining room." said Sebastian. After going around with Ciel and meeting everyone, you saw that you had not met one last guest. He looked like he did not belong, but he seemed nice,so you decided to tell Ciel. "Darling, there's someone I haven't met. Shouldn't we at least go talk to him?" you asked. Soon Ciel saw who you were talking about and he instantly thought it was a good idea. "Alright, love. Let's go." he said as he took his hand in yours.

"Excuse me, sir… Is it alright if I sat next to you?" you asked. "Of course." the man said without looking up. Then Ciel went through the crowd of people once more and sat next to his left while you sat down at his right. "Sir, are you enjoying this soiree?"you asked as you flashed him the cutest smile you had to offer. "Y-Y-Yes!" he said as he started blushing and stood up from shock. "There's no need to get flustered, ." you said as if it was perfectly practiced. "Yes, please sit down, ." said Ciel as he flashed him a smile. "I'm not quite used to that title yet. Could you two please call me "Arthur" instead?" he asked. "What's wrong with being called an author and wordsmith. That is your profession is it not?" asked Ciel. "Do you not like it, ?" you teased him.

While you were talking came over and noticed you were talking about plays which instantly struck his interest. " , do you happen to act as well?" he asked. "Well… sort of. I actually was a performer before an accident happened and everything burned to ashes." you said. "Well, maybe I can hire you. You seem perfect for some of the roles I have." he said. "Really? What roles do you have to offer?" you asked. "Well, at the moment we are doing Les miserables and you seem perfect for **Éponine Thénardier.** Will you please take me up on the offer?" he asked. Then you looked at Ciel for an answer and he only nodded his head. "Alright, but let's talk about this later. Please enjoy the banquet instead." you said once you noticed that Irene was in a fight with Mr. Gregor.

He was about to throw his glass of champagne at her, when Ciel jumped in front of her and took the hit. "Ciel!" you gasped once you saw he was drenched in champagne. " This is a dinner banquet for you, . I would ask you both to leave, but-" he said until interrupted Ciel.

"You disgusting old man! How dare you touch my lady!" he said as he got the two champagne bottles in the ice. Then he threw them at with accuracy, until you and Sebastian go them. You grabbed the one on the right and Sebastian got the one on the left. You both did it in perfect timing it seemed as though it was practiced. Then he made a champagne tower with the sparkling cider, while you got the special drink that was was alcohol, but the cups had liquorice on the rim of the cup. With a snap of your fingers you set it of fire and made the drinks prepared.

"This magnificent drink is from a village in moldova." said Sebastian. "And this fantastic beverage is from an excellent town in Denmark." you said as the fire kept burning and letting the drink get it's flavor. "It's called the Phoenix's liquor . Enjoy!" you said. Soon the guests smelled both of the scents of the drinks blending perfectly making them want one of each.

Afterwards you went to Ciel and got him a towel while you talked with Sebastian the whole way. He thought that it was a good idea that you helped him build the champagne towers. "Did I do a good job since that was the first one i had ever built on the fly like that?"you asked as you walked and talked with him. "Yes, my lady. That was magnificent. Now for the real show to begin. Do you by any chance know French?" he asked. "Oui." you replied with a perfect accent. "Excellent." he said as he smiled down at you.

When you got back with the towels you cleaned up the mess on the carpet quickly and then went to Ciel and Sebastian. "Ciel, are you alright?" you asked as you hugged him. "Yes, I'm fine… Thank you for caring though." he said with a smile that caused you to blush. "Although, Once a sober and civilized man has gotten alcohol into him is this is what he turns into? He turns into what seems like an offender that turns into a pattern of repeated offenses." said Ciel. 'They're speaking in French?' Arthur thought to himself. "Oui. Although this makes me wonder if he even has any self constraint when he is sober. Does that man even have any shame?" you asked in French as well. "He seems like the type of guy who is incurable and make a doctor hopeless." he replied.

Suddenly Arthur started laughing at what Ciel had said, which caused you both to turn and look at him. "Shh." you both said in unison and did the exact same pose which caused massive blush to spread on Arthur's face.

-Later-

The night had grown later and later and you had talked to many people, but you found Arthur the nicest, so you and Ciel decided to talk with him most of the time. Soon you found Lord Siemens had actually drank himself to sleep. "Sebastian, escort Lord Siemens to his room." ordered Ciel. "My Fiance and I will be off also." "You're going to bed early?" asked lau. "It's well past curfew for children like us." he said as he held your hand which caused blush to noticeably make its way onto your face.

"Everyone enjoy the rest of the evening." said Ciel as he escorted you out of the room first and then followed. "When have you ever used that excuse? If I assume correctly this must be the first time you've used this one with me around… Isn't it?" you asked. "Yes, now shut up." he said playfully which caused you to giggle in return. Then the two of you went off to your adjoining rooms.

\- Mey-rin's pov-

After the young master and Lady (F/n) went to bed the other servants and I had to clean up the mess left by Lord Siemens. While he was still awake he held me close to him in his drunken state which disgusted me, since I would much rather have had it been Sebastian and while he wasn't drunk.

"I'm never going to be able to get married now, am I?" I said allowed as I silently crying with my head down on a table while the other servants continued working. Soon a bell rang from one of the rooms which made me wonder if one of the other guests had gone to their room. Once I saw who it was I began to dread the outcome of this event.

"It's for lord Siemen's room." I said as dread started to take over my emotions. "He probably woke up and wants some pain pills and some water." said Baldroy. "I don't want to go alone!" I shrieked at the thought of what would happen if I went alone. "I've already been through enough, by myself. I don't want anymore trauma!" "Mey-rin, I'll accommodate you to his room." said Sebastian with a sigh. "S-S-Sebastian are you worried about me?" I asked as hope of him liking me flooded my senses. "No, I'm worried about Lord Siemons." he said as he gathered the supplies.

"After all, he did drink quite a lot of alcohol." he continued. Soon we arrived at 's room and knocked to see if he was alright. I looked behind me and saw the other servants were following as well. 'It's probably in case something happens.' I thought to myself. "You called?" Asked Sebastian as he knocked on the door.

Suddenly we heard a crash followed by screaming coming from the inside of his room. I let out a scared gasp and yelled to see if he was alright. After no quick and immediate reply I knew something was wrong. I jiggled the door handle to see if the door was unlocked and it certainly was not. Soon I started banging on the door to see if he would open up, which soon caused all of the other guests to come running.

"What's happening?! What's with all the yelling?" asked Earl grey as he came running with the rest of the guests except Phoenix, and my young master. Once almost everyone arrived Sebastian kicked down the door, only to find Lord Siemens lying in a chair with blood stains on his shirt which signifies that he was stabbed in the chest.

Soon the novelist ran in and checked to see if what we were looking at was true. He felt his pulse and then with a look of shock on his face. We all looked at him worriedly, while he was unable to speak, for reasons of pure shock. From this point on I was completely unsure of what to do.

-Ciel's pov-

When I was reading in bed I heard a loud noise like a girl and a man screaming which meant something was wrong. I instantly ran into my Fiance's room only to find she was already awake. We immediately we started running through the hallways of my mansion. "Ciel what's happening?" Phoenix asked worriedly. "I don't know, Phoenix. The only thing I know is that I won't let you get hurt." I said as we approached the room. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked as you both entered the room only to find Lord Siemens in a chair… dead.


	3. Chapter 3: It has begun

-Your pov-

As we stepped closer to the dead man you were to see every visible detail of the murder and you kept looking you could never forget the picture in your mind. "C-Ciel…" you breathed. "Está muerto." (In spanish.) Then he exchanged worried glances with you and Sebastian. "We can't let another incident happen. We should call the yard and leave the room as-" said . "No." you interrupted. "What?" he asked. "We need to take him to a place where it's cooler room so that the body won't rot." you said as you came out of your shock. "Good thinking my lady." said Baldroy. "She's exactly right. The longer he stays by the hearth the more the body will rot."

Soon everyone picked up the body, put a blanket over the corpse, and carried it down to the wine cellar. Once the servants began moving the body you decided to stay with Ciel and Sebastian to make sure everything was alright. "I don't the yard will be here anytime soon, what with the storm that's raging outside." said Lau. "Wait that means we can't leave the manor anytime soon!" said one of the guests. "It's alright though. Everyone was meant to stay over anyway, right?" asked Lau. "It's not alright! We are staying at the same place where a murder happened! Did it ever occur to you we could be next?!" asked the guest.

"Yes, but since it's too stormy to leave the murderer is still in this house." you stated. With that one phrase the room quieted and everyone stood fearfully once it dawned on them that any one of them could be the next victim for the alleged killing. "Well if you think about it, it has to be one of us then." said Finny. Everyone became even more shocked than before once they all were accused at once. "Y-You've gotta be joking." said . "He's got a point. We all just met each other…" said Arthur. "Wait… Hold the phone. Now give it to me. The door was locked when you first found dead right, Mey-rin?" you asked. "Yes, it was." she said. "Then the killer must have gotten in through the window, locked the door, and left through the window as well." said Irene as she finished your thought. "Exactly." you said.

"Although if you came in through the window you would leave muddy footprints." said Charles grey. "Not only that, but it's the second floor and it's locked as well." "That means that someone escaped from the hallway and locked the door behind them somehow." said . "Yes, but did it ever occur to you that there is no weapon left around and when I was inspecting the body there was actually not a stab wound all the way through his chest." you said. "Now that you mention it, Miss Phantomhive you do have a point. I don't see any evidence." said Arthur as he continued to tend to who fainted at the sight of the dead body.

"My new friends this is what I'd like to call a locked room murder." you concluded. "Objection! We're not in a novel." said . "Yes. If anyone were to publish this, they would surely get complaints." said Ciel "Indeed. Wouldn't you agree ?" you asked. "That's right. For this murder you need…" said Arthur. "A needle and thread." said Ciel in unison. Soon the both of you explained how this would work and even you even instructed from a different room. "This is actually the oldest trick in the book. It doesn't really shock me that someone would do this." you said. "Yes , but that means anyone could have done it." said Arthur.

"It wasn't us!" said while he held close to him. "Well, it definitely wasn't me. Out of all of us aren't you the most suspicious?! I mean the two of you got into a fight with him!" said . Soon the fight continued until Lau stepped in to break it up. "Now, now you two. Let's calm down so we can hear everyone's alibis." said Lau. "Alright. So when Lord siemens retired to his room he was murdered. And if you want to be exact he was killed when the servants arrived at his room. Am I correct Finny?" you asked the gardener. "Right. That's when he was murdered." Finny confirmed. "So If you have an alibi in that time slot, you're safe." you said.

"Well, Irene and I were in the billards room." said . "I was in there as well." said Earl grey. "I was in there with as well." said Arthur as he continued to help and as you decided to help as well. "During that whole time we were there. Up until then we were all in that exact room." said Earl Grey. "Lau…?" you questioned. "Ran mao and I were in there drinking with until then." said Lau. "Right. We were there until the commotion started." confirmed . "Us servants were cleaning up the mess in the banquet hall." said Mey-rin. "None of us know where 's room is…" started Lau. "Which only means.." said Earl Grey.

Soon all eyes fell on You and Ciel. You were clinging to him like a scared,shy child. You were trembling and once all eyes fell on the two of you, you instantly started to tear up; making you look innocent and childlike. Meanwhile Ciel stood there with one hand on you to try to comfort you, and once you were called out like that his one visible eye widened. "Pardon me for asking Earl Phantomhive, but where were you and your fiance at the time of this murder?" asked Lau. "We were trying to go sleep. He was reading and I was brushing my hair." you said as you started trembling . "We're innocent I swear. Ciel would never do this." you said as you stood in front of him to try to protect him.

"So are you saying you committed this murder?" asked one of the guests. "What? N-No-"you said until Finny interrupted you. "Stop it! She's innocent. I know she is. She just went through her whole family being murdered as well. Do you think she would try to give someone that same pain? That same pain that she suffered through miserably through one night?" asked Finnian as he pulled you into a tight embrace. "No… We're sorry miss." said one of the guests. "Now, … Do you have an alibi?"asked Lau. "No. No I don't. All I was trying to do was go to sleep, but before that I was reading." he said.

Soon Lau started arguing with Ciel about why he would want to kill . "Stop! STOP it please!" you pleaded. "I know Ciel and I know he would never do this! He's an innocent man." you begged. Before long you felt a hand on your shoulder as you were begging. "Miss Phantomhive, I'm sorry, but I don't think your words will be able to help. Thank you for being willing to help my young master though." said the voice like silk that belong to the demon butler of this estate. With that you instantly hugged and in that he hugged back, which caused him to blush the slightest bit. "It will be alright my lady." he reassured.

"He's right. Thank you for trying to help me out, love." said Ciel. "We need insurance that we'll live." said Earl grey. "What do you mean?" you asked as you sniffled a little bit. "Well, the mansion is currently in the control of whoever is responsible for the murder right? And we can't leave until this troublesome storm has passed. What if we're all sent to our maker before this horrid episode has passed?" asked Earl grey. Soon everyone including yourself gasped at the thought of what would happen to Ciel.

"Ok. Then let's confine Lord Phantomhive. That'll work...Right?" asked lau. "What?! Confinement?!" asked Finny. "Confine the young master?!" asked the servants. "What!? Confine my Fiance?! You're mad. I know him very well, and I know full well that he would never do this so please don't confine him." you said as you put both hands on Lau's shoulders and begged him. " yes, but he's scary." argued Lau. "Yes he can be a bit intimidating, but that's not a reason to confine him." you said. "If that makes you all feel better than go ahead." said Ciel as he let out a sigh. "Ciel please… You don't have to do this. If you'd like I can take the punishment for you." you pleaded. "Yes, but you did nothing wrong Phoenix. I can't allow you to take my punishment if it wasn't meant for you. Even if it was I wouldn't allow you to take it." said Ciel as he cupped your face in his hands and made you blush. "Alright…" you said as you looked away and started blushing.

"We can't confine him in his room. He most likely has a way to escape. Whether it be to Miss (F/n)'s room or to be a secret exit. There's gotta be a way to escape." said earl grey. "In that case we'll have someone keep an eye on him." "That simply won't do. As you see one of his servants or his fiance might help him escape." said lau. "So what you're implying is that it'd be best if one of the other guests kept watch over him?" asked Earl grey. "Exactly. That way he won't be able to escape." concluded lau. "No thanks! I'd rather not watch a prime suspect of this murder! I won't allow Irene to do it either!" said . "I won't do it." said lau. "Well, I refuse to do it, but someone has to right?" said Earl grey.

Soon there was only one guest left. The one that you knew was trustworthy. " it's up to you." said Lau as he pat on the back. "One more thing… Do watch him carefully so that he doesn't escape or tries to." "B-B-But-" Mr. Arthur tried to argue. Before long Earl grey remembered that that he had something that could help. "That reminds me, I have something of use in my carriage. Phoenix, could you please go and get it for me?" asked Earl grey. "Whose Phoenix?" asked the guests. "Isn't that a circus performer?" another asked. "Yes, but I heard that the circus randomly disappeared. No one knows what happened to them." said another. "I saw the circus and met the cast… maybe is Phoenix." said Arthur. "I'm Phoenix. I actually was in the circus… And they didn't disappear. They all died. They were murdered and burned alive. Two of them were related to me. The rest acted like my family. Now I really have no family except for the people who took me into this manor and my husband to be." you said as silent tears began to pour down your face.

Soon everyone gasped and soon you were engulfed with hugs and people trying to comfort you. "Don't worry. It'll get better. Once we find out who did this it'll be ok. We'll make sure everything is okay." said Arthur. "Thank you. Now… I better go and get what earl requested. Afterall, I'm not just a fiance, but I also work here as a doctor." you said as you wiped away the tears that were still streaming down your face. Once you reached the door someone stopped you. "Phoenix, don't worry. I'll get it for you." said Finny as he blocked your path. "Alright. Thank you, but please be careful." you said as you hugged him and he went out into the raging storm.

"Sebastian, Phoenix, It looks like it's time where our paths split. Sebastian, please escort everyone to their room." said Ciel as you pulled him into your embrace in which he returned.

-Ciel's pov-

Once everyone was escorted to their room, Finnian came back with the device that was supposed to confine me. As usual I called Sebastian to help me get undressed and ready for bed. On the other side of the bed sat with his head in his hands and his back facing us. "Oh gosh… What an irritating turn of events." I said. "Yes, they were most unfortunate." said Sebastian. "Also I assigned next to the room where the murder took place. At the time Phoenix was still with me when he woke up, so she is trying to calm him down at the moment which as you know, she is very good at." said Sebastian. "So I'm told." replied I. "And since the only other room available right now is your room that's where he is staying at the moment." said Sebastian "Either way it can't be helped. Another thing, Sebastian: don't let the fuel for the fire run out. Keep it burning, because I have a feeling tonight is going to be extremely cold. In that sense keep the coal burning since I won't be able to give our guest perfect hospitality." I continued. "Well I must be going. It is getting rather late and I must check on the servants and guests." said sebastian as he chained Ciel to with the handcuffs Earl grey had in his carriage which were long enough to go under the bed and still to both of the hostages.

"Well then we best be off to sleep." said Ciel as he got under the covers, but didn't lay down. "O-Of course." stuttered the poor man who had to take care of Ciel. Then they both lied down with that final comment. "I'm sorry I got you into this, ." said Ciel after the silence that was engulfing their ears. "I can bet it's pretty hard sleeping next to a "killer" said Ciel. "N-No that's not it… I know this might be a sensitive topic, but don't you take your eyepatch off at night?" asked Arthur. "I know i might be a little bossy by saying this, but I think you should take your eyepatch off when you sleep, so it can air out." said arthur as he sat up to help me take my eyepatch off.

Knowing what would happen if Arthur had taken my eyepatch off I acted upon instinct and shot up immediately and threw off the blanket as well. "T-this wound… I got this wound when my family passed. It has never healed and never will." I said as I began to calm down. "I'm so sorry, Lord Phantomhive." said once he realized what actually happened. "It's alright." I said calmly. Soon a smile made its way to my face when I started to think of my childhood. "Now that I think about it the last time I slept with someone like this is when I was a child." I said. " If my memory serves me right it was a stormy night and since the thunder scared me and so I would climb into my parent's bed and they would let me sleep with them. Now the only one left is my fiance. Still she is something special, but none can ever replace the love of a parent." I said forlornly.

Then I layed back down and closed my eyes, but this time when I did I felt a hand on my forehead like my father used to do with me. My eyes shot open, widened, then I sat up, and I found staring down at me with a sad expression. One full of sympathy and kindness. " …" I began. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry! It's just that I-I have a l-little brother around your age. "A little brother…?" I asked. "Y-Yes! I hope I didn't offend you in any way!" he said.

Then I let another smile onto my face once I realized he only meant well. "It's quite alright . Let's just go to sleep." I said as I slipped back down under the covers and closed my eyes. . "Good night." "Good night." he finished as he soon went to bed as well.


End file.
